Believe
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: She believes on love, we believe on soul. Yes, Shana short story. Told by Antonio Conte, Antonio Candreva, Salvatore Sirigu and Ciro Immobile. UEFA Euro 2016 short fic.


Marseilles, France

In here, there were some few cheerful Italians here…

They were walking here. They: Antonio Candreva, Salvatore Sirigu and Ciro Immobile. El Shaarawy was expected but later he refused to go with.

"Marsiglia, tutto circa i nordafricani in Francia, può essere rintracciata qui." ( _Marseilles, everything about North Africans in France, can be traced here._ )

This time, Antonio Conte did follow them. On the head on the Italian coach, he seemed to be interested on how Marseilles developed into a multi-cultural city. It was inspired on the French anthem "La Marseillaise".

Antonio Candreva took a moment…

"Do qualcuno ha conoscenza di Marsiglia?" ( _Do anybody have knowledge about Marseilles?_ )

"Basta andare in giro." ( _Just walk around._ )

There, Marseilles, all 4 men were going on its road… it was simply silent…

…

…

…

However, someone had amazed all 4 men…

"Hey!"

It was just… a girl, who stands in the sea coast and she tootled calm and peaceful. Just like she was ready for something different… the coast of Marseilles must be more quiet if the flute weren't exist.

But her flute…

"Oh…"

She dropped it into the ground, and it circled into the feet of Salvatore Sirigu. The goalkeeper of Italian team put it up from the ground. It was a very cute flute, made in crystal mostly. At that time, she arrived close and saw…

4 men…

"You are…"

"Is the flute belong to you?" Sirigu saw the girl, she just wore a school sailor uniform, it made all 4 surprised a bit…

"Yes, it is mine."

"So, may all of us spend a moment in the coast with you?" Antonio Candreva used English to talk, and the girl, who has antenna hair, she widely accepted, like a way to make her have friends…

…

The sea coast of Marseilles, it was really deep beautiful. Sit with the girl, Antonio Candreva, Salvatore Sirigu, Ciro Immobile and Antonio Conte started to ask.

"So, who are you? And where are you from? Your name too?" First, Antonio Conte.

"My name… is Shana, I am just a student… and I am… from Misaki."

"Misaki? Japan, answer all!" Ciro Immobile stated: "I am sure with you that."

"Non essere così fastidioso, Ciro." ( _Don't be so annoying, Ciro._ ) Conte warned, it made Ciro to step down.

"Well, you language… you are Italians don't you?" Shana listened it. Although it wasn't clear, but she had known who they were.

"That's right. How do you know we are Italians? Because we are talking?" Conte questioned back. He was amazed on the flute, and his students were even more surprised on how cute she is, except they did not open their emotions.

"Yes. Well, I just…" Shana felt today wasn't really well. Her health seemed to have problem. She almost fell down but Salvatore Sirigu quickly handled her.

Salvatore only got shocked: "Oh my, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine…" Shana just slowly stood up. She looked a bit of weak. Antonio Candreva turned asking a question: "Where the hell are you before?"

"I… I was going out few days ago, I worked so hard…" Shana said, and of course, they must take this…

"You work till what? To be like this? How long?"

"Well, it depends on… but if we are fast, we can relax soon." Shana claimed calm and slowly. Conte, after seeing Shana was fine, had ordered Sirigu to put her down. The big goalkeeper had done it.

With all of them, they thought about the thing that made her like this. If they could be sure…

Antonio Conte decided to continue the talk…

"So, if you are from Misaki, what's your main job?"

"As for me? I just study…"

"Study outside?"

"Yes. But I am not really a strong girl enough…"

"Shana, do you feel fine with it?"

"I think, I am okay. I always work. But my life would be just like that… until I met a boy…"

From here, both 4 made a question: "Meet who?" Then, she only mentioned:

"Yuji. He is a very good person… for me…"

"Yuji? So how the boy?"

"Well, he isn't so excellent. But by somehow, he deserved my respects, for protecting me…"

The coast of Marseilles continued to have small waves, as they concerned about the next… Shana continued…

"He has been with me everytimes since he arrived. He is kind with me a lot… I always respect him like my brother…"

She remembered that he used skills to save her. As herself also helped Yuji many times, she was deeply touched…

Antonio Conte just looked on her face, and he did really want to know more than that. So, he had arrived close…

"So, what give you strength to believe on Yuji?"

"Yuji…" Shana blushed: "He's a strong man. If I can trust him more, I think, he will always be loyal with me. And I will do the same."

"Yes, I see how." Conte nodded: "But, what will you do? Will he be with you one more time?" Seemed like Conte knew something behind…

"I do believe. Plus, if he is still here, I'll." Shana confirmed: "I believe on Yuji. I will die for him."

Talking to here, suddenly, Shana fell down this time. Ciro Immobile this time ran into her with Salvatore Sirigu: "OH MY! Wake up, wake up!" Shana fell unconscious for whole day…

Antonio Conte seemed not really realize it until he saw…

"Hey, who are you?"

"Well… I am…"

…

…

…

…

…

#####

 _Hospital…_

Shana just woke up for a while, and saw many people inside. Antonio Conte, Salvatore Sirigu, Ciro Immobile, Antonio Candreva and especially, some few others, one was the boy…

"Yuji? You… came here?"

"You are having virus inside, Shana. You must stay. Your health is okay now, because it wasn't too dangerous. However, next time you should keep the health, okay?"

"Yuji…" Shana just looked down. She was shy after it…

Back to the four, after all, they finally knew what happened to her: she was hit by virus, but because her different body health, therefore she resisted it. So she could be fine. However, the virus was seen as very dangerous in the future, might be deadlier than Zika or Ebola, so the doctors said they would need more time.

Seeing that story, Conte asked:

"Allora, cosa ne pensi?" ( _So, what do you think?_ )

"Non so che ha problema sanitario." ( _I don't know she has health problem._ ) Sirigu said. All 4 agreed with it.

Deep of this, Conte looked for a moment. Then, he had something blown up from his mind…

"Forse avrò qualcosa da fare… ma, vuoi aiuto?" ( _Maybe I have something to do… but, do you wanna help?_ )

All 3 players noted for a moment, they…

…they…

…they…

…they…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

Few days later…

 _Hospital…_

Shana, carried by Yuji, looked into the stars…

"It's so beautiful. Thanks… Yuji."

"You are welcome."

At the same time, there was someone arriving inside. Yuji and Shana both were unaware with it. They just looked the beauty of nightfall…

…and while Shana and Yuji still looking on the beautiful sky…

…

…

…

"Hello!"

"Huh?" Yuji and Shana watched their backs. It was a dinner prepared by a man. But Shana soon realized…

It was the four men she'd met in the coast…

"You guys…"

As for it, Antonio Conte, Salvatore Sirigu, Ciro Immobile and Antonio Candreva both prepared dinner. They wanted her to eat, because seeing her, they believed, she is a true _Tifosi_ soul.

"You are welcome, girl."

"How about me?" Yuji demanded to take part.

"Of course you're invited. Come, come on!" Candreva smiled.

And yes, they later, they both had dinner. It was a very joyful dinner for both… a very small but fruitful story…

 _Believe_ … is strength…


End file.
